grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 5.6: Hide in the Tomb!
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 20,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Received Damage 33,800 or Less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 54,600 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Escort Ramblin Brute. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 85,000 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 minute. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Hide in the Tomb! Description "My name is Negia! I never lose sight of my prey!" Dialogue Coco: Those bastards... Cindy: Seems we've been caught. What should we do? Coco: I've finally found you fools! High Meowgician: Coco sir. Should I report this to Belile right away? Coco: Wait! Did you not see what happened earlier? Coco: I have my pride too. Coco: I will capture those fools with my own two paws. Arme: Huh? It looks like he's going to fight us. Kyle: Great timing! My body was starting to feel restless. ---- Worker Imp: No time to waste. Let's hurry! Cindy: Look, they seem to be headed somewhere quickly. Grandiel: Maybe something needed their immediate attention. Arme: Do you think it has something to do with the traces of battle we found earlier? Grandiel: There is no way for us to know at this moment. ---- Arme: That... No way... Negia: Pretty amazing! Negia: Even though you are weak from travelling dimensions, to be able to fight like this... Negia: However, this is the end. Lass: I've become... quite rusty. Lass: To be hit with such a cheap poison due to my carelessness... Negia: No matter how amazing you are, moving will be difficult for a while. Arme: Lass! Grandiel: How are you here? Kyle: First, let's help him! Lass: Arme... Mari... Lass: It seems that I still have some luck left. Negia: Who are these guys?! Kyle: The savior of Beroiah and the conqueror of the abyss. The sword saint that makes even demons shiver... Cindy: This is not the time! Negia: Quickly wipe them out! Lass: Be careful! They use poison. Kyle: Don't worry! A sword saint does not lose to poison! ---- Arme: Lass! Are you okay? Lass: It's just a simple numbing poison. Lass: I'll be okay in no time. Grandiel: How are you in a place like this...? Lass: That's something I'd like to ask. Why are YOU here? Grandiel: ... Lass: Let's hold off on the details until we get inside. Arme: What the... Lass: It is the magically sealed great king Osiris's tomb. Lass: And in my hands is the key. Lass: I got my hands on their shipment. Grandiel: That must be why they were not able to find it. Mari: What a mysterious device. Lass: We don't know when the demons will be back. Hurry inside... Epilogue: Secrets of Imp Kingdom Description "This is the secret of Imp Empire that Lass investigated!" Dialogue Grandiel: The avatar of god... then... Lass: You guys already knew about the avatars of god? Mari: Before we came here, we found Balzac and Poseidon. Lass: You found the avatars of god? Lass: Then what happened to those two? Grandiel: Unfortunately, they are in the hands of the demons... Lass: Damn it! Already... Arme: Lass! What's going on? If there's anything you know then please explain it to us. Lass: So I told you that Osiris's power belongs to Gaian right? Lass: Maybe Gaian's power is sleeping inside of Osiris's corpse. Mari: So that is why... a magical device was used to protect the tomb... Lass: The avatars of god are vessels that contain powerful prana. Lass: That power can be absorbed by humans or demons and be made into their own. Arme: You're kidding... Lass: The demons are planning something massive using that power. Lass: They are going to revive Heitaros, the one that lost his power after attacking Aernas thousands of years ago. Mari: Hei... taros? Arme: Now that I think about it, both Belile and Fennel said something about Heitaros. Lass: It has to be stopped no matter what. Lass: If by chance Heitaros is revived... Lass: Not just Aernas, but all the dimensional worlds are in danger. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story